The Lobe
The Lobe, played by David Warner, is Freakazoid's primary nemesis. HistoryEdit Lobe's background is never explored. All that is known about him is that he is a super genius with a giant brain for a head. He also has very low self-esteem, once surrendering just because Freakazoidtold him his plan was stupid. He takes great pleasure in his combative relationship with Freakazoid, and is disappointed when Freakazoid does not have the time to properly chase him. Freakazoid and Lobe exchange presents at Christmas. The Lobe seems to be respected by the villain community at large. Many of Freakazoid's enemies came to watch Lobe's attempted lobotomy of Freakazoid in a huge medical amphitheater. Another time, the Lobe assembles Cave Guy, Cobra Queen, Longhorn and Kid Carrion to try to defeat Freakazoid. He plays outfield in the annual Superheroes-Villains All-Star Benefit Softball Game. Lobe's schemes sometimes have an international character, including turning mountain climbers into clowns in the Germanic village of Schnitzel with an atomic demoleculizer, and terrorizing Europe with a giant cheese ray. He also spent some time in the state of Kansas developing a fiendish dust machine. He is beloved by the staff of the Washington Gardens restaurant, who consider him their favorite customer. Unfortunately, he has been unable to show his face there for years due to his dubious legal status. One night, after Freakazoid foils Lobe's plot to pirate all the TV broadcasts in history (thus crippling the entertainment industry and saving him from programming his VCR), Lobe decides to have a night out on the town and returns to the restaurant. The staff give him an enthusiastic and very musical welcome. One of the Lobe's more ingenious and elaborate schemes was to publish and disseminate a Superhero Code Book, along with a rumor that no superhero can refuse a request on his birthday. Lobe then requests that Freakazoid not bother him, permitting Lobe to run rampant, with Freakazoid powerless to stop him, and all the other superheroes away at a conference on some moon. The Lobe's plan is defeated when Freakazoid notices that the code book is copyrighted by Lobe Industries. When Lobe's therapist tells him he should be more playful, he traps Freakazoid and Cosgrove in a virtual reality game and let the actual game characters run amok. Lobe is later among the many villains being transported by Freakazoid on a plane to France when they are captured by Dr. Mystico. Lobe considers allowing Freakazoid to be killed so that he might become the star of the show, but waivers because he is unsure if he wants the pressure. Lobe is the primary villain in the series finale, having built the ultimate weapon to destroy Freakazoid, the Lobe Finestra 3000. He invites most of Freakazoid's other enemies over for a Freakazoid-killing party, but they are swiftly defeated, and join in a series-ending musical number. The Lobe is adept at creating elaborate balloon animals, but has no facility for carpentry. He is somewhat vain about his appearance, and has a fondness for troubadour pants and rakish hats (when he can find one that fits his fat head; such hats are only sold at the Big Wide Hats store at the D.C. Pleasant Hills Mall). He loves the "Hokey Pokey" and Johnny Mathis's Christmas album. AppearancesEdit Season 1Edit * Main Title (cameo) * Freakazoid and Friends (cameo) * Handman * The Lobe * The Cloud * Relax-O-Vision * The Huntsman in "Terror Palace" (mentioned) * In Arms Way * Season 2Edit * The Steven Spielberg Show * Dexter's Date * The Freakazoid * Virtual Freak * Island of Dr. Mystico * Normadeus Animaniacs Comic Edit * Tour De Freak Quotes Edit Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male